Infected Genetics
by Sakura Dragon of Yin
Summary: Isolated to her bedroom, all Kimiko longs for is to find a cure for her disease and see the world, but with her strict, overprotective father, what is a 17 year old girl to do? Based on Repo! The Genetic Opera
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**Sorry that I haven't been updating. I've been busy with school and other things. After seeing a Youtube video using Repo! The Genetic Opera and Xiaolin Showdown, I was wondering why no one ever made a fanfic out of it and then this was born. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Repo! The Genetic Opera**

In the year 2056-the not so distant future-an epidemic of organ failures devastates the planet.

Out of the tragedy, a savior emerges: **GeneCo**, a biotech company that offers organ transplants. The company helps cheat death for now…

Those who miss their payments are scheduled for repossession and hunted by the villainous Repo Men.

In a world where surgery addicts are hooked on painkilling drugs and murder is sanctioned by law, a young girl, isolated from society, searches for the cure to her own rare disease as well as information about her family's mysterious history.

After being sucked into the haunting world of GeneCo, she is unable to turn back, as all of her questions will be answered at the wildly anticipated spectacular event: **The Genetic Opera**.

Please review and tell me whether or not I should continue! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Author's notes: I know some of the characters from Xiaolin don't match with the characters from Repo!, so I'm doing my best to combine them loosely (I apologize if any of the characters come off OOC). However, I will also be adding some extra chapters of what I thought should have happened in certain scenes. Enjoy!**

_The 21__st__ Century Cure, Repo men and Graves. Oh My!_

A lone figure watched from the shadows as a dead corpse was loaded into the back of a van. Chuckling, as the van drove away, the figure stepped out from the shadows to observe the scene around him.

_Out from the night, from the mist steps the figure_

_No one really knows his name for sure_

_He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders_

_Pray he never comes knocking at your door!_

His emerald gaze fell upon the pool of blood nearby and which quickly diverted to the mysterious man, who wore a black surgeon's coat and a black mask that covered his entire head, a Repo man.

_Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas,_

_But somehow never managed to square away you debts_

_He won't bother to write or to phone you_

_He'll just rip the still-beating heart from your CHEST!_

As his gaze ventured further, he saw the Repo man cornering a young woman with curly brown hair. After slitting her throat, the man pulled out what appeared to be a heart and gently placed it into a black bag.

The teenage boy sighed as he ran his fingers through his brown hair, just waiting for the man in black to leave. Death was nothing new to him; after all, his job required him to deal with many corpses.

_Now you could run, you could hide, you could try to_

_But he always has a way of finding you_

_He will come at your weakest hour_

_When no one is around who might rescue you _

Suddenly, the Repo man went off in search of his next "patient".

Relieved that the assassin was gone, the boy continued to walk towards his destination: the graveyard.

_And none of us are free from this horror,_

_For many years ago we all fell in debt_

_New body parts were needed to perfect our image_

_And until our debts are clear,_

_We will live in fear of the…_

_Repo Man!_

The boy sighed again as he remembered how things were before repossession became legal. Thanks to GeneCo's founder, Hannibal Roy Bean, people were able to keep their life. However, their lives came at a terrible cost. The term "it's what's on the inside that counts" was taken to a whole new level. Now surgery became a huge fashion trend and repossessions were common every day; almost everyone had something surgically artificial.

It was repossession that took his parents' lives, forcing him to live on the streets. Luckily, he was able to adapt to change and quickly learned how to make a living out of the drug addicts and scalpel sluts who couldn't go a day without surgery.

But first thing was first, he needed to restock the product.

_**At GeneCo**_

In an office at the top floor of GeneCo, a man sat behind his desk. He was around his late 40's with stringy brown hair, crooked teeth and red eyes that held no compassion. He was Hannibal Roy Bean, the founder of GeneCo.

Seated around him were his children Vlad, Jack and Ashley.

Vlad was a strong man with blonde hair and dark eyes. He wore a light burgundy shirt, forest green pants and brown boots.

Jack was the opposite of his brother. Being the middle child, he had a pale albino complexion, fiery red hair and inherited his father's eyes. He wore a black lab coat, gloves, boots and yellow goggles with red swirls.

And last, but not least was Ashley, the youngest child and sole daughter to the most powerful man. She had short blonde hair and green cat-like eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top with a lighter blue skirt, a gold bracelet and dark blue heels.

However, something was off and their father could sense the guilt from his sons. Out of the elevator came two identical female robots, courtesy of Jack. They wore black blazers over white button up shirts, black shorts and combat boots; each robot carried a gun. Marching over to Hannibal, they set down a file containing pictures of Vlad stabbing innocent people, Jack skinning off their faces and Ashley just sitting down in the background wearing the most revealing, provocative outfits he had ever seen.

Staring back at his children, Hannibal scowled and simply replied, "You disgust me."

While his sons looked down, ashamed, Ashley continued to file her nails without a care in the world.

The elevator opened once again to reveal a very nervous doctor. Cautiously walking towards his patient, the doctor nervously whispered, "I'm sorry, but it's terminal."

In a flash, one of the robot guards drew out her gun and shot the doctor in the head.

Acting as if nothing happened, Hannibal calmly grabbed his walking cane and strolled to the elevator, his robo-body guards following.

As the elevator went down, Hannibal could see the grave yard. Tonight, a body was being buried as mourners surrounded the coffin.

_Things you see in the grave yard_

_Things you see in the grave yard_

Hannibal smirked at the view as he thought of how his children turned out.

_Maggots, vermin,_

_You want the world for nothing_

He saw his children as an embarrassment to the family name. He knew that none of them actually loved him, but would be willing to do anything to inherit the company's power.

_Commence your groveling_

_Hannibal, your king, is dying_

_Even Hannibal Bean cannot prevent this passing_

_Who will inherit GeneCo?_

Old memories began to resurface as he thought of the perfect heir to the GeneCo throne.

_I'll keep those vultures guessing!_

_**The Grave Yard**_

As the last of the dirt covered the coffin, the mourners walked by a gray encrypt; it was a simple yet elegant building with a gravestone inside that read: _Marni Young, 2010-2039, beloved wife and mother_

Suddenly, one of the walls opened to reveal a secret passage. Out of the passage came a young girl with long black hair wearing a black cardigan over a frilly white blouse, black pleated skirt, leggings, boots, silver bracelet and gas mask. Sitting down near the gravestone, she removed her gas mask to reveal beautiful blue eyes.

The girl rummaged through her bag taking out a sandwich as she stared at the engravings when a blue glow caught her eye. Turning towards the light, she saw a small bug glowing blue. Excitement and wonder filled her mind as she desperately grabbed her book to find information on this new insect.

After finding the right information, she grabbed a nearby tin jar hoping to add the bug to her collection. Sadly the bug was gone. Disappointed, she was about to put the jar back in her bag when she saw the familiar glow on the door. The bug had crawled out through the window and onto a nearby gravestone! Now she had a choice, she could risk going outside or she could go back home without something to add to her collection.

_This will be quick_

_It's in my sight_

Hesitantly, she opened the door and scrambled out to capture her prize.

_I'll capture it_

_Than run back inside_

_And be back home in time_

She was able to trap the bug in the jar. With a satisfying grin, she sealed the container. Her smile vanished when she turned around to see a young boy around her age, maybe a year older, carrying a corpse.

_Industrialization has crippled the globe_

Nearby a loudspeaker called out, "Enjoy GeneCo's day and night time formula of Zydrate"

_Nature failed as technology spread_

Ask a gentern if Zydrate is right for you

_An entire city built on top of the dead_

The girl watched in terror as the boy took out a small tool kit from his coat and selected a large needle. He turned to her and gave her a sadistic grin.

_And you can finance your bones and your kidneys_

_For every market, a sub-market grows_

Turning his attention back to the corpse, he stuck the needle in the decaying body's nose.

_But best you be punctual with making your payments_

_Lest it be you on the concrete below_

She could only stare at the strange blue glowing liquid that had just been extracted from the corpse. With a jolt, she realized that the boy was a grave robber.

_It's quick_

_It's clean_

_It's pure_

_It could change your life, rest assured_

Waving the vial in front of her face, the boy's sadistic grin never disappeared.

_It's the 21__st__ century cure_

As he stood up, the boy continued to explain, "_And it's my job to steal and rob… GRAVES_!" At the sound of his outburst, alarms went off as the law enforcers began entering the grave yard.

Terrified of being caught, the girl ran towards the comfort of the crypt she just came from, only to discover that the door had been shut and locked. She turned towards the Grave robber, who was carrying the corpse over his shoulder.

The two ran as fast as they could from the law enforcers until they reached a wall blocking their escape. Using the corpse as a battering ram, the Grave robber successfully broke through the ancient architecture. Without any hesitation, the pair quickly ran to the other side. The ruins were filled with corpses!

The girl could only stare numb with terror at the sight before her. The stench of death was everywhere. Not once had she ever seen a corpse and now she was in a room full of them!

The boy, on the other hand, could not contain his glee.

"Jackpot! _So why care for these petty obsessions? Your designer heart still beats with common blood. And what if you could have genetic perfection? Would you change who you are if you could?_"

Facing the terrified girl, he waved the vial in her face again.

'_Cause it's quick_

_It's clean_

_And it's pure_

Shaken from her stupor, the girl could only hope she was dreaming.

_This cannot be happening!_

Pulling out another needle, the boy went to a nearby corpse to extract more products for his buyers.

_And it's my job to steal and rob… GRAVES_!

His shout brought every enforcer to their hiding spot. With no effort both teenagers were held against the ground.

While the Grave robber took his capture like it was nothing, the girl couldn't stop sobbing.

"_No!_" she thought, "_this can't be real!_"

Suddenly, she heard a nearby loudspeaker tell the enforcers to let them go.

Reluctantly, the law enforcers released them. Once released, the Grave robber took no time to leave the grave yard. Tonight, luck was on his side, he had narrowly escaped death and now knew where he could get an endless supply of drugs without disturbing the graves. All in all, it was a good day.

Exhausted from the chase and struggle, the girl collapsed to the ground as a robotic voice from her bracelet began to cry out, "BLOOD PRESSURE WARNING! MEDICATED IMMEDIATELY!"

She looked up to see… a Repo man! As if her day couldn't get worse! However, instead of getting killed, she saw the night surgeon shove the law enforcers away from her. Tired and confused, she could only watch as her vision became blurry and let herself gradually welcome the darkness.

**Finally finished this chapter! Sorry for making you wait! If you didn't realize this now, yes, Raimundo's the Grave robber and Kimiko's Shiloh. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the Largos are and who will be Nathan. Not all the Xiaolin characters will be used. Please send reviews to let me know what could be better.**


End file.
